


Attachment

by Rosegolden394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Hotel Sex, snape smut, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegolden394/pseuds/Rosegolden394
Summary: I really should be working on my WIP's but.. you know how it goes.I just couldn't stop thinking about Sev and Hermione having a mid-day tryst in a fancy muggle hotel.





	Attachment

The hotel employee shook her head in annoyance as she vacuumed room 392. The thin wooden headboard from the next room was thumping against the wall at a furious pace. She pulled the iPod and head phones out of her apron pocket and clicked it on. She was glad she finally had taken the time to learn how to use the thing. Her son had sent it to her for Christmas but she had been reluctant to let go of the well used discman she'd had for years.  


The music was good for passing the time during a shift, as well as for times like these... when a couple of guests left their shame at home and voiced their pleasure to the whole damned place. 

Over in room 394, a man grunted through clenched teeth as he pounded into the woman who was on lying her stomach beneath him. Holding himself up with one arm and the other arm gripping the aforementioned headboard for leverage, sweat saturated his long black hair that swung back and forth over his face. 

The woman matched every grunt with a cry of her own. She had her arm pinned under her and was rubbing her clit as he fucked her hard into the mattress. As her orgasm began to take her she yelled, "Ahh! Fuck, Severus!" into the pillow. And as soon as his name left her lips Severus pulled his pulsing cock out of her and with a pained moan shot his come all over her arse. 

He flopped onto the bed next to her and they both lie there panting for a few moments. Finally the woman said, "Well, a little help?"

He reached to the nightstand, grabbed his wand and lazily waved it toward her, cleaning the mess he'd left behind. 

A cell phone vibrated on the stand next to the woman. 

"Shit," she muttered, then flipped it open to answer it.

"Hi Twyla."  
"Yes, of course this is Hermione, I've told you how phones work several times."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Okay, fill out the request form for his financial records dating back six months, leave it on my desk and I'll sign it and have it sent to Gringotts first thing on Monday."  
"Yeah. See you then."

 

Hermione rubbed her face and let out a long sigh.

Severus took her in for a few moments, and then said, "The ministry falling apart without their lead work horse?" 

"I can't even take a half a fucking day off, can I?"

She twisted around and sat up against the headboard. Severus grabbed the laminated menu off the night stand. 

"Should we order something? You didn't say if you'd eaten." He asked. 

"Well I was only in the room five seconds and someone was ripping my knickers off, when should I have brought up my last meal?"

"You were wearing that damned grey skirt, you know how much I like one on you." He said defensively. "And, please, spare me the innocence. You got exactly the reaction you were hoping for when you put the bloody thing on this morning."

Hermione hid a grin and shrugged. 

"To answer your question, I've got a dinner thing tonight and if I eat now I won't be hungry. But if you want something, go ahead and order, I don't-"

"Nevermind. Does that mean you'll need to be going soon?" He asked, without looking at her. The change in the tone of his voice wasn't lost on her.

"It's only just after two. I don't need to go anywhere until at least four thirty... Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I've been trying to get rid of you for a year now."

She leered sideways at him, but then wrapped her arm around his stomach and scooted down to lay her head on his chest. He opened one arm and allowed her in. 

"And how's that working out?" she smiled. 

"Going by the current stickiness of my groin I'd say I'm failing miserably."

She slapped him playfully and then snuggled in closer.

They lay there in the silence for five, ten minutes. The busy Central London sounds from the street below just barely passing through the thick paned windows. He rubbed his fingerstips slowly up and down her arm. She closed her eyes and enjoyed being next to him, her fingers drawing circles across his abdomen. 

"Are you tired? I could fall asleep right now so easily," Hermione yawned. 

"Sleep. I'll wake you."

She wasn't sure if she'd answered him or just hummed out a small noise but seconds later she fell asleep.

Severus hadn't expected to fall asleep himself, but he had. He rubbed his eyes as he woke, and checked the time on the red neon numbers from the muggle clock on the nightstand. It was nearly four. 

She'd have to go soon. 

She was spooned into him as they lie there naked, fitting together so perfectly. He cursed the Ministry for working her so hard. Though today's exhaustion he may have had a part in, he recognized. Now he was going to have to wake her up, though he hated to do it. Maybe he could make it pleasant for her...

His hand roamed down her side and over her hip, then around to the front of her and down in between her legs. His fingers ghosted over her slit, and she shifted a little. He continued on, pressing into her just enough to dip into her wetness, bringing his finger back up and circling her clit. She let out a small moan- Gods he loved that sound- and her hips twitched. He pressed firmer onto her bud and felt it swelling from the attention. She moaned again, and he dipped 2 fingers in, entering this time, curling into her.  
Her hand came up and reached for his cheek. She turned her head over her shoulder with a sleepy smile and his lips met hers for a kiss.

"Mmm!" She moaned into his mouth, as the pads of his fingers again swept over her clit.  
He took advantage of their position by speaking directly into her ear. He knew what she liked. He knew that he could really get her going with his words. 

In a low whisper he said, "Do you like when I make you come this way? When I fuck you with my hand?" 

She whimpered. That rich, dark voice always soaked her panties even without being touched. There was a sudden vulgar sloshing from his fingers moving deeper in and out of her folds.

"You're so fucking wet. Do you hear your dripping pussy?"

Oh, he really knew what did it for her. She could hardly stand it when he talked to her like this.

"Ohh. ohh gods, Severus."

He was purposely moving his fingers in such a way that the sound of her wetness was as loud as possible. He was making a mess, the sheet below her was damp and his entire hand was covered in the juices that were flowing from her. His deep voice whispered into her ear again…

"You always make such a mess of me. When you come I hear it and I feel it. I want you to come Hermione, I want you to come undone in my hands."

And she was. 

"Uhhhnnn!"

She came so hard he had to hold her pelvis in place as she rode through it. The orgasm rocked through her, the last few small convulsions taking longer than usual to stop completely. When they did, she immediately flipped over and attacked his mouth with hers. Swinging her leg over and straddling him.

His erection was jutting out in between their bodies, she gripped it and said breathlessly, "I need you in me right now."

She sat straight up and hovered just for a moment as she positioned him at her tight entrance. She didn't ease him in, in fact it nearly took his breath away when she slammed all the way down with hardly any resistance because of her level of lubrication. And then she was using the muscles in her thighs and raising her self up, to slam herself back down again. He grabbed a hold of her waist and watched her in amazement as she fucked him. Right now, he certainly wasn't fucking her... 

She impaled herself over and over as hard as she could. Her face was bright red and her breathing was ragged. But she continued to bounce tenaciously on top of him, seemingly determined to keep this pace until she either hurt herself or passed out.  
Severus held her pelvis and attempted to try to slow her down. But she wouldn't have it, her sounds were getting higher pitched and he thought that she was at least getting close. 

They'd fucked many, many times in many ways and he'd never known her to do this. Again and again she slammed down on him until finally her whines turned to screams and she was coming, more intensely than he had ever seen. It almost scared him. Her body collapsed on his chest and she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Severus didn't move. He only moved his hands to her back to help steady her. Slowly, her heaving turned into sobs, though he couldn't see her face, it was now obvious that she was crying.

"Shh. Shhh."

He moved his hands up and down her back to try calm her. But when it wasn't working, he moved swiftly, and in a few smooth moments he was sitting up and had her cradled in his lap. Full sobs were now breaking from her chest, tears streaming unendingly down her cheeks. 

Severus had no idea what was causing this distress, but he knew that for right now she just needed to be calmed. To be held. And he would always do that for her.

After a few minutes, she finally started to quiet. Her breathing became normal, and she reached for a tissue from the nightstand and blew her nose.

"I'm ok now." She looked up at him sheepishly. "Thank you."

He only tipped her chin up and kissed her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"It's everything. It's work, it's Harry and Ginny, it's Ron…"

"Is he bothering you again?"

"Yes and no. I don't know. It feels like he's really trying not to annoy me, but it almost makes it worse."

Severus didn't reply. He definitely had his opinions on the topic, but he knew that it was best to leave them unsaid.

"And fucking work is absolutely maddening!" she continued. "Severus, you would be absolutely livid with what they're trying to do in MLE. It's like they've learned nothing from what happened before! Not a goddamn thing."

"I've never held high hopes that they'd actually get their shit together, have I? I just wish you didn't have to personally suffer for their idiocracy."

She pressed a kiss into his neck. 

"I'm sorry. You didn't get to finish…" Hermione's hand sank below the white sheet, he gently stopped her.

"Do not worry about that."

"No, I'm ok now, let me."

"I know it's a feat of epic proportions for you to accept no for an answer, but you're going to have to figure it out this time. I'm fine."

She cuddled him tighter.

"I'm so glad you took the time to come here, Severus." 

"It had been nearly three months, just how long do you think I'm able to go without seeing you?" 

"I don't know, but I missed you so much. I was going mad."

He kissed the top of her head.  
"It's nearly five."

"Let's not wait 3 months again ok?"

"Agreed."

After a quick shower and ten minutes of good-byes and kisses, Hermione left the room headed down the hallway. Suddenly remembering something, she stopped at the elevators and pulled two items out of her purse. One was a folded up, pink paper bag from a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. The other was what had been in the bag when she'd purchased it a week prior; a white camisole with the tags still attached. She placed it in the bag, slid the ribboned handle over her wrist and made her way down four floors and out the lobby doors.

Three blocks later, she reached the bewitched alcove in the alley behind a gyro restaurant, and apparated straight into the Endora's Steakhouse waiting area.

The short, blonde hostess greeted her with a smile and after asking her name, let her know that her party was already there. Hermione made her way into the dining room and spotted them near the window. They noticed her coming, and the red-headed man on the end stood and held her chair out for her, greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"John, Mae," he said to the couple across the table from him, "This is my wife, Hermione."

Hermione shook both of their hands across the table.  
"How was work, hon?" Said Ron. "They give you any trouble for skirting out early?"

"Oh, they know better. But that doesn't mean they didn't call me within an hour of leaving for help with something."

 

"Call you?" asked Mae.

"Yep." Ron laughed. "Hermione somehow convinced her secretary to keep a cell phone at her desk to get a hold of her. She's got to go out of the building and walk a half a block for it to work." 

"And yet it's still more efficient than an owl." continued Hermione.

"Did you really?" 

"I still rely on interdepartmental memos while in the Ministry itself, and owls if they need me while I'm at home. But I have to leave the office for various reasons almost daily, and I couldn't stand them swooping around my head while I was walking down the street."

John and Mae got quite a kick out of this. Ron seemed to beam with pride when he told them that it was the first muggle device ever to be given approval to be used inside the ministry walls. 

"Anyway I reminded them twice this week that I'd be taking a half day today to get some shopping done. I don't shop often, it's not really something I particularly enjoy, but when I do I like to do it in peace and without feeling rushed. You know what I mean?" Hermione asked Mae.

"Oh Merlin, yes. Sometimes, I have my mom take the kids for part of the morning just so I can go up to Garguiles for groceries by myself." she responded.

"Speaking of," said hermione, "will you set this under the table on your side, dear? You've got more room I think, I don't want anyone walking by to trip."

"Ah, the goodies. Get something good?" He took the pink bag from her set it near his feet.

"Yep, thirty percent off sale at Twillfitt and Tatting's." 

 

The rest of the meal continued on. Hermione was an interesting, pleasant dinner companion. Ron's co-worker and his wife were impressed, as most people were. She had gotten much better at social interactions in the last few years. She also acquired a confidence and ease that she had always lacked in the past. 

After dinner and a round of drinks, the couples said their good-byes outside of the restaurant and the Granger-Weasleys apparated home. Hermione changed into a t-shirt and her worn, black leggings that she always slept in, while Ron clicked on the radio to hear the score from the Chuddley Canons game. 

He came up behind her as she stood in front of her dresser removing her earings, and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I haven't had wine in a while, I think I'm a bit drunk," he laughed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok. It just made me sleepy." Hermione patted his arm and slid away, heading to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. 

Looking disappointed and a little sad, Ron got undressed and climbed into bed. When she joined him, she clicked on her bedside lamp and opened a book. He scooted close and began to kiss her neck. 

"Babe, I told you I'm tired. Honestly, I'm probably not even going to last a full chapter."

"We had a nice dinner, nice wine, I thought…" 

"I know. We did, I'm sorry. Tomorrow night. Okay? I'll get a full nights sleep tonight and feel better by then."

"Alright, babe." 

He gave her one last kiss before moving back to his side of the bed.

"Your loss though. There aren't many women who'd pass up a half drunk Ron Weasley ya know?" 

He gave her a wink along with the joke, and his blue eyes lit up in a way that warmed her heart and shattered it at the same time.


End file.
